closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Savoy Pictures
Logo description by WillWill45 and Shadeed A. Kelly Logo capture by JoeCool85 Background: Savoy Pictures was founded in 1992 by Victor A. Kaufman, who was the chairman and CEO of the company. The studio was also co-ran by Lewis J. Korman. In 1995, it had made a deal with Rysher Entertainment to co-produce several films and later in 1996 with New Line Cinema. In 1997, Savoy filed for Chapter 11 Bankruptcy and closed its doors after it was acquired by Barry Diller's HSN Inc. (now IAC/InterActiveCorp). In 2006, the Savoy Pictures library was purchased by Universal Studios under the Focus Features banner after their deal with HBO had expired. (September 29, 1993-August 30, 1996; March 30, 1999) Nicknames: "The Buffaloes", "The Herd", "A Giant Stampede" Logo: On a black background, there are white lines flying from the left side to the right side, and a herd of buffaloes are running through them. As they run, red lines draw a shape resembling two top to bottom lines and a rectangle in the middle to resemble a filmstrip. The buffaloes stop running, and "SAVOY PICTURES" in Times New Roman font fades-in underneath. Variant: The closing variant of this logo is totally still. On The Adventures of Pinocchio, the still version is seen at the beginning. FX/SFX: The buffalo and lines, which are great animation. Music/Sounds: Two music variations, both of them have a violin with a horn at the end. One of them sounds more synthesized. Music/Sounds Variant: On Steal Big, Steal Little, a rumbling sound of buffaloes running and a guitar string tune are heard in the background. On TubiTV's print of My Teacher's Wife (released by Trimark in 1999 though produced by Savoy in 1994), the Trimark Pictures logo music is heard instead due to sloppy plastering. Availability: Common. It can be seen on many movies on VHS and DVD, or when reran on cable TV, such as Warrior Cats: Fire and Ice: The Movie. Tales From the Hood, Serial Mom, Faithful, Steal Big, Steal Little, Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde, Circle of Friends, No Escape, Heaven's Prisoners, Lightning Jack, The Adventures of Pinocchio, The Walking Dead, Last of the Dogmen, Destiny Turns on the Radio, A Thin Line Between Love and Hate, Getting Away with Murder, Shadowlands, Exit to Eden, A Bronx Tale, and The Stupids (the last film to have this logo). Some TV prints of films like White Man's Burden and Three Wishes would have those cut due to Rysher Entertainment owning the TV rights. Prior to Universal Pictures owning the Savoy library, the 1997 logo precedes it. Most recently, on Spike TV airings and the 2012 Universal DVD release of A Bronx Tale, the Focus Features logo plastered this. Don't expect to see this logo on A Simple Plan. It also popped up (after the 2006 Lionsgate logo) on TubiTV's print of My Teacher's Wife but with the Trimark Pictures music playing over it instead. Scare Factor: None. This is a good logo, mainly because of the music. Category:Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Defunct Category:Watercooler Category:Defunct Watercooler Logos